


The wicked don't dream

by Crynhiwn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crynhiwn/pseuds/Crynhiwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angst. This was written in tribute for the late Anton Yelchin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wicked don't dream

**Author's Note:**

> idk I was really hurt

The ceremony started early and ended late. Pavel Chekov, the youngest member of the USS Enterprise had been killed during an attack. He had sacrificed himself to beam the crew to safety. He had an unfair death. Unarmed and defenseless, the entire crew witnessed the spear of a hostile alien pierce through his chest as they were beamed to the safety pods which detached during the emergency landing on the unknown planet.

It took Captain Kirk a whole lot of trouble convincing Starfleet to retrieve the body of their fallen comrade so that they could say their final goodbye's.

Hikaru was still in shock after all that had happened. But he knew someone else had to know. Sneaking in the facility where Khan and his people were being held in was fairly easy for him since he had excelled in nearly all of his courses. 

Sulu walked around carefully to scan the room for a familiar face. It was easy to find Khan since you'd remember the face of someone who tried and almost succeeded in killing the entire crew of the Enterprise. He had gained sufficient information on how to awaken the people inside from Bones. Hikaru pulled the hatch and typed in the code while setting his phaser ready. Khan emerged as if he had awoke from a terrible nightmare. 

He soon will be.

"Might I ask what has lead you in betraying Starfleet Mr. Sulu" Khan asked as if he had known all along that it would be Sulu who'd wake him up. 

It's obvious in Hikaru's tired face that something was wrong. Fatigue is not an easy thing to hide. On the back of Khan's mind was that they need his help. To be used again and then be put back to sleep like a toy only remembered when it was needed.

"I......." The words coming out of Hikaru's mouth wasn't coming out right but he tried again. "There is something I need to tell you". Khan's piercing eyes remained pinned to Hikaru's, waiting for the man in front of him to continue. "Pavel is gone Khan"- Hikaru says in a shaky voice.

Khan looks away and its as if the whole weight of the USS Vengeance had been placed on his chest. "You must be joking Mr. Sulu, what kind of sick joke is to wake a dangerous criminal just to tell him some lowly starfleet officer had died. Do you think I care?" Khan's lie would have been undetected if it wasn't for the break of his voice in his last sentence.

"I knew about you two and I knew he loved you. He loves you still and even when you were about to bring the Enterprise ship down he still looked at you and loved you"

"Stop it" by now Khan couldn't hold back the tears

"A week before he had died he told me that maybe someday, when everything would be alright. He'd come back to you"

Khan's tears were now falling but he still managed to stay composed as usual. 

"How did he die?" Khan's voice was now shaky and he really wanted Hikaru to say that Pavel had died peacefully. On his bed surrounded by family and friends. Quick and painless, his Pavel didn't deserve pain. Khan was also sure he didn't deserve someone like him either.

"He died saving us. He died alone"

Those words were enough to kill Khan. The man who was basically invincible could be shot right there and he wouldn't even try to fight back. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hikaru couldn't understand why he was doing this. Khan is one of the most ruthless beings he's ever known but seeing him like this lifted a little weight off his shoulders. Seeing Pavel impaled by the spear bothered him so much and the fact that it took them almost a month to retrieve his body didn't help either. 

Hikaru expected to see flesh rotting and ripping away when he saw his friend again but no. Pavel stayed exactly the way he was. A little dirt had been evident on his face but he was perfectly preserved. If it wasn't for his glassy opened eyes, the lack of breath entering him and the hole in his chest. Anyone would have thought he was just asleep. 

It was true what he had told Khan. Pavel still loved Khan. Only Hikaru knew about this affair.

"The funeral is being held tomorrow. He's being commemorated as a hero. I can bring you there but we have to go now and it has to be dicreeet."

"Why are you doing this?" were the words Khan blurted out

Instead of Hikaru saying "I thought you'd like to see him one last time" but he immediately revoked he'd highly doubt that Khan wouldn't own up to that.

"Pavel would have wanted to see you one last time"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hikaru had Khan dress up in a senior military officers outfit. It was the most unnoticeable uniform since the whole color was plain black. 

Everyone got a last view of Pavel and so did Khan. And after everyone had finished their eulogies Pavel's body was cremated then released into space. A fitting burial for a boy who loved space. 

Khan looked to the skies and thought that he'd come back one day. Pavel would come back to him and he would be gladly accepted back in his open arms.

After everyone had left Hikaru handed Khan a piece of paper. Evidently in Pavel's handwriting. It was from a journal ripped out hastily. He wanted to ask what had happened to the rest of the journal but words didn't come out. Khan could hear the sound of a phaser behind him and knew it was Hikaru's. 

"Give me a few moments and I will comply returning to my pod."

A few moments had passes and Khan did go back willingly back with Hikaru to his pod. And before he lied back in he held the note tightly before the familiar cold rush hit him. He remembered the open air he was in a few hours ago. It had rained when he asked to be left alone for a while. As the smell of the ground wafted in the air and when the first few drops of rain fell, he read what was written.

Pavel wrote

"When this is all over and when I have fulfilled my duty. I do hope that I can come back into your arms. That maybe when you wake up from your sleep you'd wake up knowing someone still loves you. Someone who'd still be there for you and I hope you'd love me back too."

After the rain had stopped the smell that came after had a scent similar to Pavel's the last time they were together.

And as the cold settled in his last thought was his kind and loving Pavel smiling sweetly at him. He replayed the memory multiple times in his head before drifting back to his slumber.

After all his kind does not dream.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated. Tell me if there are any grammatical errors.


End file.
